The focus of this project is to examine the putative role of aldose reductase (AR) in the pathogenesis of diabetic complications. Specifically, we will look as aspects relative to etiology and treatment of diabetic neuropathy. With regards to etiology, we will evaluate AR activity relative to mRNA to examine genetic regulation and expression of this enzyme. By pharmacologically inhibiting the AR gene product, we hope to reverse nerve dysfunction manifested as endoneurial edema.